


Memories Pursue Me

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Dimensions/Resolution:</b> 1000x1295 @300dpi<br/><b>Story link</b>: <a href="http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/60269.html">LJ</a></p><p><b>A/N: </b>Art I made for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/"><b>theatregirl7299</b></a></span>'s story with the same title which was in turn written for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/"></a><b>pooh_collector</b> :D Woohoo :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memories Pursue Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts), [pooh_collector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooh_collector/gifts).



> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1000x1295 @300dpi  
>  **Story link** : [LJ](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/60269.html)
> 
>  **A/N:** Art I made for [](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile)[**theatregirl7299**](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/) 's story with the same title which was in turn written for [](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/)**pooh_collector** :D Woohoo :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/i4gqw0tfvr3wkyl/memories.png?dl=0)  



End file.
